


You're A Mess, Dean Winchester

by joshyoureoutoftheband



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Gay, Horrible Grammar, Im NOT gay r u, Jokes, M/M, bad texting, basically dean accidentally texts cas while hes trying to text sam and they become friends, dont hate me, have fun, iM SORRY IF ITS BAD, its pretty cool okay, lol, text fic, this took 5 hours to write okay, this was with my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshyoureoutoftheband/pseuds/joshyoureoutoftheband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean: I'm going to kill you.<br/>Cas: What have I ever done to you?<br/>Dean: You know what you did. You'll regret it<br/>Cas: I'm very unaware of what I've ever done to you. And if I have done anything to you, you're going to have to remind me of it. I'm not even sure who you are.<br/>Dean: Stop playing inocent Sam<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Dean has blocked this number-</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're A Mess, Dean Winchester

Dean: I'm going to kill you.  
Cas: What have I ever done to you?  
Dean: You know what you did. You'll regret it  
Cas: I'm very unaware of what I've ever done to you. And if I have done anything to you, you're going to have to remind me of it. I'm not even sure who you are.  
Dean: Stop playing inocent Sam  
Cas: 1. innocent, and 2. Who is Sam? My name is Castiel.  
Dean: ??? Where did you even get that name? Unusualbabynames.com?  
Cas: For your information, My father named me. And he got this name from the Bible, asshole. \  
Dean: Dad didn't read no bible. Of course you probably have nowin you  
Cas: *Dad didn't read the bible. And *knowing. And my father did read the bible. Multiple times. He's a preacher.  
Dean: Dont lie to me now ok, are you Sam or Castel?  
Cas: *Castiel. I'm not a shade of colour. And my name is in fact Castiel Novak. Now please, stop calling me Sam.  
Cas: Speaking of which, who are you? Is this Gabriel messing with me again?  
Dean: No this is Dean...whos Gabriel?  
Cas: My brother. Is Sam your girlfriend? Or perhaps boyfriend?  
Dean: Sams my brother. Im NOT gay, r u?  
Cas: Well that's a bit personal.  
Cas: But yes, why?  
Dean: Thats cool I dont mind And I dunno I just figured id ask  
Dean: Anyways I have a gf  
Cas: That's interesting. What's her name?  
Dean: Lisa  
Dean: Do u have a bf  
Cas: No, actually. Not anymore.  
Dean: o, what happened?  
Cas: *Oh, and basically, he was an alcoholic, masochistic asshole and I couldn't take him anymore.  
Dean: That sucks man. But um for the sake of research, what does masochisc mean?  
Cas: *Masochistic, and it means.....um.....kinky  
Dean: Oh...um...thats just how guys are I guess...  
Dean: Hey Lisa I think im masochitic or whatever  
Dean: CRAP wrong person sorry dude.  
Cas: I'm worried for your love life.  
Cas: But anyways, I have to go.  
Cas: Bye.  
Dean: Awe. Can we talk more later  
Cas: I suppose. Goodbye Dean  
Dean: Okay bye! Talk to you latr :)))))))))  
-The next day  
Dean: Heya Cas  
Cas: Cas? Hm. No one has ever called me that before. Usually I'm called 'Casserole' by my brother, Gabriel. And Lucifer usually calls me “That good-looking annoying one”  
Dean: Whos Lucifer???  
Cas: I'm surprised you didn't ask me if he was Satan. Though, maybe I'm not that surprised. Since your father never read the bible. But he's my brother. We were all named after Angels.  
Dean: Well im not stupid. Do you have any sisters?  
Cas: Only one. Anna.  
Dean: Oooo I may have to meet her...I have a few angel pickup lines ;)  
Cas: 1. You have a girlfriend 2. If you lay one hand on my sister I'll have to take an angel blade to your face  
Dean: Jeeze Cas calm down I was kidding. I aint no cheater. Its not like Lisa would care anyways lol  
Cas: Lol?  
Cas: Like “Lots Of Love”?  
Dean: Lots of love? No it means Laugh Out Loud. Not Leaping Of The Lords or whatever  
Cas: …Oh....I should probably apologize for a lot of Facebook post....  
Dean: Wouldnt it be postS. Ha I got the grammer Nazi himself.  
Cas: Goodness, Dean. It was one typo. You act like I do it all the time.  
Dean: Shut up im proud of myself. I deserve a frickin award.  
Cas: Yeah, for “Best assbutt”  
Dean: Assbutt? Whats that supposed to mean?  
Cas: I'm not sure, actually. They're the same thing, but it's what my brother usually called me when we were younger. So I picked it up I suppose.  
Dean: Wow Cas your so original.  
Cas: Says the one who text his girlfriend about being masochistic moments after learning what it meant.  
Dean: You wernt supposed to see that ok. Besides I used my fancy word to woo her, shes coming over tonight :)  
Cas: I'm not looking forward to the naked photos youre going to send me next.  
Dean: Oh shut up you know thats a lie ;)  
Cas: Who are you, Mr. Fizzles? But yes, maybe that is a lie...  
Dean: I knew it, I bet your heart will jump evrytime I send a text now.  
Cas: *Every time. And that's physically impossible. I would die. Instantly.  
Dean: 1. It's a hyperbole 2. You will die when you get that picture ;)  
Cas: Possibly. But it depends. You could be overcompensating.  
Dean: Yeah...ill pretend like I no what that means. And if you dont die from excitement, you will die from me killing you if you see a naked picture of me.  
Cas: *Know, and there should be an apostrophe in “Don't”. And don't you have a girlfriend coming over soon, Dean?  
Dean: God Cas, loosen up a bit. And yeah I do, thanks to u. She'll be here in a few minutes I just wanted to talk to you.  
Cas: I'm plenty loose thank you very much.  
Cas: I just realized how sexual that sounds. That's not what I meant.  
Dean: Sure it isn't.  
Cas: I have to go. Goodbye, Dean.  
Dean: Okay bye Casserole.  
12 am  
Dean: R u awake?  
Dean: If you r please dont correct my gammer I need help  
Cas: What's wrong?  
Dean: I dont know whaty to do Lisa came here drunk and I didnt think much of it but shea yeling and throwing thngs wat do I do?  
Cas: Has she hurt you? Um...try and avoid whatever she's throwing and call someone like your brother to help you calm her down?  
Dean: I tried nobody but you has answered. Shes calming down now but shes crying and Im so confused like is it that time of the month or something?  
Cas: Well I'd assume it's because she's intoxicated and not entirely aware of what she's doing, not because she's going through her menstral cycles.  
Dean: Idk. Youre lucky you dont like girls dude. Theyre confusing  
Cas: Men are also quite confusing....  
Dean: Touche. Thanks for the help man. What are you doing awake at 12 a.m. anyways?  
Cas: I'm an insomniac.  
Dean: Wow that sucks. I love my sleep.  
Cas: I'm sure you do. I don't get much of it. I don't remember the last time I got 8 hours, in fact. It's a good thing caffeine exist.  
Dean: Yeah it is. Lisas asleep now, so ill talk to you so that youre not ready to throw yourself off of a building from boredom.  
Cas: Ah yes. Good old Boredom. I'm quite familiar with it.  
Dean: So. Tell me about your friends.  
Cas: I don't have very many....  
Cas: Okay well I have none.  
Cas: I can tell you about my brothers though, if you'd like.  
Dean: You have one now. And yeah go ahead, I'd love to hear about this trickster, the devil, and everything inbetween.  
Cas: Well, let's start with Gabriel I suppose, seeing as we're the closest.  
Cas: As you said, he's a bit of a trickster. He likes sugar....a lot. And tall men with long hair. He's been seeing this guy named Sam for a while. He's nice. Anyways, he can be a bit of an ass but he's still the only sibling who actually bothers to interact with me.  
Dean: My brothers name is Sam...and he's tall, with long hair. What a coincidence lol.  
Cas: His last name is something like Winters. No. It's like....Winchester. That's it.  
Dean: ?????Sam Winchester??????Thats my brothers name??????  
Cas: Is your brother gay? Or seeing a man with sort of long hair and he's sort of short and sort of annoying?  
Dean: No? He's straight? But his best friends name is Gabriel, he's actually at Gabes house right now. Im gonna text him....  
-Sam Winchester has been added to the group-  
Dean: Sams my brother. Im NOT gay, r u?  
Dean: Um...Sam? Do you have something you wanna tell me?  
Sam: Um....not that I know of?  
Dean: I dont believe you. Anything about a certain someone?  
Sam: Are you asking me if I've made any new friends because I've told you already Dean. No.  
Cas: Me neither.  
Sam: Castiel?  
Dean: Sam you can tell me anything. You know that.  
Sam: I have no idea what's going on....  
Dean: Sammy.  
-Gabe has been added to the group-  
Gabe: Sammy im personally offended.  
Sam: ….um  
Cas: Sam what Dean's trying to get you to admit is that you've been sleeping with my brother and for the record I can hear you both loud and clear when you are and you moan like a fucking woman.  
Dean: NO THATS NOT WHAT I WAS GETTING AT I WANTED HIM TO ADMIT HES GAY I DIDNT NEED TO KNOW THAT.  
Gabe: Im sure you like it Cas.  
Cas: WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I ENJOY EVERY REMOTELY SEXUAL ACT. I'M GAY. NOT A FREAK.  
Gabe: Sams gay but he's still a freak...in the sheets ;)  
Dean: Stop it please. I thought you trusted me Sammy...  
Sam: Dean I do trust you! Really, but I thought you'd be upset....I thought you'd turn on me like all of my friends did....  
Gabe: Uh oh family drama....  
-Gabe has left the group-  
Cas: No  
-Gabe has been added to the group-  
Cas: We're all in this together.  
Dean: Why would I do that? Sam everything I ever do is for you. My entire life has been”Look after Sammy.” “Sammy first, then yourself.” I don't care what you are, I'm here for you.  
Gabe: Oh boy I'm getting emotional. Can I leave now?  
Cas: No  
Sam: Well once you loose all of your friends you start thinking you're gonna loose everyone...  
Sam: But thank you Dean. Now, if you guys don't mind, me and Gabe were busy. Bye.  
Gabe: Finally. ;)  
Dean: OH GOD NO  
-Gabe has left the group-  
Sam: Gabe...We're not doing anything like that I swear. We're studying.  
Cas: Yes, because studying includes moaning.  
Dean: If that was what studying was like I'd do it more often.  
Sam: I'm leaving. Bye.  
-Sam Winchester has left the group-  
Cas: They're not studying.  
Dean: I know Cas.  
Cas: How are you handling this new information, Dean?  
Dean: Ive handled information better. Like when I found out that women do not pee out of what I thought they did...that was hard to handle. But this just makes me feel like a horrible brother.  
Cas: You're not a horrible brother. It's Sam's friend's faults for making him so insecure. I'm sure at one point he would have told you.  
Cas: I mean, Gabe didn't know my middle name until yesterday. You're not a bad brother.  
Dean: But its not like you were afraid to tell him your middle name. He was afraid to tell me who he is. I wonder how long it wouldve taken him to tell me.  
Cas: Well I'm sure it wouldn't have taken long. He's in college, and he's practically a grown (perhaps overgrown) man. I'm sure he would've approached you about it eventually.  
Dean: I cant believe when I texted the wrong number I texted Sams boyfriends brother.  
Cas: Isn't it crazy how those things work?  
Cas: Ew  
Cas: I can hear them studying hard in there.  
Cas: Sam must get great grades.  
Dean: No wonder hes so smart.  
Dean: I wanna study more  
Dean: Hey Cas wanna study sometime? ;)  
Cas: Dean you have a girlfriend. Who is asleep. Probably next to you.  
Dean: She is, good job Sherlock. She's really pretty tho.  
Cas: I'm sure she is.  
Dean: Speaking of which, how pretty are you, Cas?  
Cas: Excuse me?  
Dean: I mean, what do you look like? I need to know what my buddy looks like.  
Cas: Um....Well I have Dark Hair, blue eyes. I look nothing like Gabriel if that helps.  
Cas: I'm sort of tall I guess. And I often wear an overcoat. And it's not a trench coat, despite popular belief.  
Dean: Its definetly a trench coat then. Im taking notes. Is ur hair black or brown?  
Cas: It's like a very very dark brown.  
Dean: Hm interesting.  
Dean: All you need to know bout me is that I am veryvery attractive ;)  
Cas: That's interesting. But you're probably overcompensating again.  
Dean: I dont really wanna get off of the messaging app, so can u just tell me what that means?  
Cas: Goodness. Basically what I'm saying is that you're talking big so that you can make up for your unattractive face and small penis.  
Dean: Youve never even seen me, do you think that Sam is attractive?  
Cas: Oh no your brother is very attractive.  
Dean: Ok gross. Well um I look nothing like him but think of him x 20.  
Dean: I guess you'll just have to wait until that naked pic. ;)  
Cas: I certainly look forward to it. (Sarcasm)  
Dean: Im sure you do.  
Dean: Well maybe we'll meet one day then you can be the judge of my attractiveness  
Cas: I do actually hope to meet you one day Dean.  
Cas: But, to my surprise, I'm tired. So i'm gonna take that opportunity for sleep and run with it. Goodnight Dean.  
Dean: Goodnight Cas. It's 3 in the morning so you'll get enough sleep hopefully.  
Dean: Sleep tight.  
Two Days After  
Dean: Hey Cas, its been a while  
Cas: Oh look You used a comma. That's new. Hello Dean.  
Dean: im nt stid cs  
Cas: I shouldn't have said anything.  
Cas: How has your day been, Dean.  
Dean: Idk I just woke up. So great I guess  
Cas: What did you dream about?  
Dean: Stuff. Did u sleep?  
Cas: I got as much as I could. So thats about 12 hours I guess.  
Dean: I wish there was a way I could hlp  
Cas: Well you could hlp by getting better typing skills. And it's not your fault. Don't feel bad.  
Cas: Also, has Gabe been staying over with you guys? My dad keeps yelling at me to “Tell him to stop hanging out with the long haired Winchester boy and come home.”  
Dean: Yeah he has. He's eaten all of the sugar in the house. Just wait until you and I start hanging out lol  
Cas: I'm sure it'll be a riot.  
Cas: Speaking of which, Gabe has been wanting me to invite you and Sam over sometime for dinner. Though I'm not sure how well it will go. My father's bound to be suspicious of all the men coming in and out of the house recently.  
Dean: That would be cool. How dos ur dad feel about you and Gabe being gay?  
Cas: That's the thing. He doesn't know. I told you. He's a man of god.  
Dean: Ooo angel boy, defying the ways of his dad. Cas you rebel  
Cas: I suppose you could call me Lucifer now.  
Cas: That was a bible joke.  
Dean: Why do u assume im stupid Cas? I went to skool, I know how to type and I've heard about Lucifer.  
Cas: Oh well I'm sorry, Einstein.  
Dean: I just dont like how people assume im an idiot.  
Dean: But then again...whos Einstein?  
Cas: Are you kidding me? He was one of most brilliant minds ever...  
Dean: Cas I know I was kidding. But thank you.I mean...you called me Einstein...I guess u think im one of the moost brilliant minds ever :)  
Cas: Yes that's what I meant by it.  
Cas: And I don't think you're stupid. I think you're quite intelligent actually. Just bad at typing. And Grammar.  
Dean: Thanks Cas. So since wre oficially BFFs, what do you work as?  
Cas: I'm still in college actually. I'm training to become a doctor. But I do have a small part-time job at a pet clinic.  
Dean: Thats cool. Im a mechanic, I work at my uncles shop.  
Cas: That sounds interesting. Do you drive?  
Dean: Yes! I actually have the best car in the world. Shes a beaiful 1967 Chevy Impala and shes amazing. The best car anyone would ever ask for in my opinon. Shes my baby.  
Cas: That sounds really nice. I have a car...  
Dean: Oh nice, what kind?  
Cas: Um...I don't.....know....  
Dean: Oh, well, I've found your weekness >:)  
Cas: *Weakness  
Cas: Wait Gabe is telling me to add him into the group.  
-Gabe has been added to the group-  
Gabe: He drives a Prius  
-Gabe has left the group-  
Dean: Oh god Cas, youve been converted to the female side.  
Dean: You need help man.  
Cas: It's not only Women that drive Priuses, Dean.  
Cas: Anyways, how's things with Lisa  
Dean: Shes becoming annoying I dont knw. I dont feel like I like her as mch anymore. She constantly cheats on me I think...  
Cas: Oh my. I'm sorry  
Dean: Realtionships are crappy. I think im gonna break up with her  
Cas: Well if you think you should then I say go for it.  
Dean: Why are relationships so hard? If theyre like this then I dont ever wnna get marred  
Cas: Apostrophes, Dean. *Married. And maybe you're just in the wrong relationships. They're supposed to be bumpy, but not this bumpy. Maybe it's best if you do find someone you're more happy with.  
Dean: What was the best relationship you ever had?  
Cas: Well...I haven't actually been in many. I'm hoping that relationship with come soon, actually.  
Dean: Oooooo does wittle Cassie have a crush????  
Cas: I'm leaving  
Dean: Is wittle Cassie avoiding my questionnn??? I thought we were BFFs Cas. Looks like ive gotta throw away the friendship bracelets I worked oh so hard on last night.  
Cas: If you really wanna know, yes. I do.  
Dean: Tell me Castle. I need to know this important information that I need to take notes on.  
Cas: *Castiel. I have a crush on this guy I've been talking to for a while now. Sadly, he's oblivious. He probably won't ever like me back though. I've accepted that.  
Dean: How do you knw that Cas? Ur a great dude u should tell him, im sure it would make him happy. Now can you tell me who this guy is...I mite have to ask Gabe...  
Cas: Actually, Gabe has no idea about this. And he'll never find out because he'll never shut up about it if I ever told him. And I'm not gonna tell you who it is.  
Dean: Our friendship bracelets have oficially been thrown away.  
Cas: *Officially. And I'm sorry Dean. I have to go. Goodbye, Dean. Have a nice night.  
Dean: Okay? Sleep well Cas, I hope you sleep well  
Sam and Dean's Chat  
Dean: Hey Sammy ur in the dorms tonight right?  
Sam: Yep. What's up?  
Dean: Can I talk to you about something?  
Sam: Uh yeah sure.  
Dean: So um well you have to swear you wont tease me or laugh at me 4 this  
Sam: I promise. You can tell me whatever, Dean.  
Dean: Well how did u know you were gay?  
Sam: Um....Well after Jess died and all, I realized I wasn't very happy with her anyways. I loved her, but not...romantically, I guess. When I met Gabe, I guess my perspective kind of changed.  
Dean: so u didnt always realize you didnt like girls?  
Sam: No not really. I thought I was completely straight....with the exception of certain attractive actors.  
Dean: Thanks  
Sam: No problem. Any....particular reason youre asking?  
Dean: I dont know  
Sam: Well I hope you figure things out. I have a date with Gabe so I have to get ready. Talk to you later.  
Dean: Have fun...but not too much fun im keeping an eye on you.  
Sam: Jesus Dean. I can't get pregnant okay.  
Dean: Did you pay any attention to the talk, do I have to give it again?  
Sam: Yeah whtever, Dean. Bye.  
Dean: *Whatever. And bye Sammy have fun.  
Sam: Um....Dean. Since when do you correct people on their typos?  
Dean: I didn't...um....haha just kidding...bye Sam.  
Dean and Cas' Chat  
Dean: Youre changing me you gay angel.  
Cas: Look at that. Maybe I am because you actually used the correct “You're”  
Dean: I jst crected sam on his speling  
Cas: Well, I suppose I am changing you. Maybe it's for the better though.  
Cas: I can't help but notice you're changing me as well. As Gabriel said this morning, “I finally pulled that stick from my ass”  
Dean: Well I'm happy about that. Next I should chnge ur car choices. I remember the first time we talked you hated me. And now ur in love wth me ;)  
Cas: I am not in love with you Dean.  
Dean: And there goes that stick right back up there.  
Cas: Dean I do not have a stick in my butt. That would be quite painful.  
Dean: It would, but you would like it ;)  
Cas: I'd hate to inform you of this Dean, but if we were to ever have intercourse I'm afraid I would top.  
Dean: I have no idea what ur saying. Well whos taller because I mean yeah, if ur taller youd be on top  
Cas: Dean that's not how it works. I mean I'd be on top  
Dean: How does it work? I feel like id be taller so id be on top. Ur just a baby in a trench coat  
Cas: Dean I didn't wanna be blunt but what I'm trying to say is that you'd be the one getting something up your butt okay  
Dean: Oh. Okay. But I mean if were really discussing this then I have to say, you already have a stick up ur butt.  
Cas: Dean do I need to get Gabe to explain this for you.  
Dean: Castiel I understand I am in no way a virgin. I am just pointing out that you already have a stick up ur butt so ur more used to it, and with my experience I would be a better top.  
Cas: Well, we'll see.  
Cas: Speaking of which, we still need to meet Dean Winchester.  
Dean: Thats tru.  
Dean: Maybe we can test my theory when we meet ;)  
Cas: Perhaps.  
Cas: Wait hang on Gabe is trying to steal my phone.  
Cas: ihfjkdhsdsdfhd-o  
Cas: CAS LIKES YOU OKAY BYEEEEEE  
Dean: Gabe give the poor guy his phone back come on  
Cas: I kicked him in the shin. He gave it back. I'm probably gonna get slapped with the cross for that one. Oh well.  
Dean: So Gabe and I have been gossiping.  
Cas: What  
Cas: OH  
Cas: …...He's kidding. That was a lie. Gabe is an asshole okay  
Dean: oh  
Cas: Anyways...what were we talking about? Oh, meeting. That's right. Is Saturday okay with you?  
Dean: maybe I have to go bye  
Cas: Oh. Um okay bye.  
Dean and Gabe's chat  
Gabe: Ayy so you got my message ;)  
Dean: Yeah  
Gabe: Cas is acting pretty strange now. I didn't start something up, did I?  
Dean: Nah, its fine. Besides what u said was a lie anyways.  
Gabe: Who told ya that? That wasn't a lie, Deanosaur. Cas really does like you.  
Dean: No he doesnt, he already tld me, he likes someone else.  
Gabe: Did he ever tell you who that person was? Did it ever even cross your mind once that it was you?  
Dean: its not. Its some guy I dont know. He said theyve been texting for a while. He wouldve told me if it was me.  
Gabe: Would you have told Cas if you had a crush on him? Probably not.  
Gabe: I didn't tell Sam I liked him directly. I just sort of went for it.  
Dean: I wouldnt tell Cas because Im not gay  
Gabe: Yeah but you could be Bi. Pan maybe. I mean, lets be honest, guys are pretty hot. You haven't even seen Cas, yet. So maybe you're gay for just Cas.  
Dean: Ur right I havent seen Cas yet...but im sure u have pictures...  
Gabe: Are you asking me to send you noods of my brother because dude chill.  
Dean: Dude shut up. Not noods. Im sure you have a picture of Cas and his FACE Im not interested in the private parts of another guy...  
Gabe: Lying is a sin, Dean. I'll find a picture hang on.  
Dean: Thanks Gabe....and lets not mention this to Cas? I'm not sure how happy he'd be to know that im going behind his back to find pictures of him.  
Gabe: I found one hang on  
Gabe: attached picture  
Dean: JSUS CHRIST GABE STOP  
Dean: NO PLEASE thATS MY BROTHER  
Dean: LORD HAVE MERCY  
Dean: BRB GOTTA GO GET SOME MORE SOAP TO CLEAN MY EYES  
Dean: I DONT EVEN CARE IF I GO BLIND ANYMORE  
Gabe: Oops wrong picture.  
Gabe: Attached picture  
Dean: Jesus christ  
Dean: That is NOT Cas  
Gabe: That is, for a fact, my brother Casserole.  
Dean: I swear that is like a model or something.  
Gabe: Nope. That's my brother at our sister's wedding.  
Dean: He is hot holy crap  
Dean: Do NOT tell him I said that  
Gabe: Of course not Dean “I'm NOT gay r u” Winchester.  
Cas and Deans chat  
Cas: Gabe had really good photoshop skills Dean.  
Dean: What do you mean?  
Cas: Whatever Gabe sent you probably wasn't me. Send me the photo he sent.  
Dean: attached photo  
Dean: Oh my god did he show you my replies?  
Cas: No. He just told me he was talking to you and he sent a photo.  
Cas: And thank fully, you got the one photo he has that isn't photoshopped.  
Cas: He studies digital art and editing.  
Dean: Well thank the lord he didnt show you my replies  
Cas: Why? Were they bad. I know I'm not attractive but I didn't think I was that ugly.  
Dean: No Cas, my reactions werent bad. Id just be embarased if u did.  
Cas: Dean. Apostrophes. *Embarrassed. And, I'm glad. I guess.  
Dean: Can I ask you something? And can you answer completely truthfully?  
Cas: Yeah. We're BFF's remember?  
Cas: But seriously, you can. Go ahead.  
Dean: Whats the guys name that you like?  
Cas: …...  
Cas: Do you really wanna know?  
Dean: Yes  
Cas: His name is Dean.  
Dean: And his last name?  
Cas: Winchester.  
Dean: I have to go.  
Cas: Oh  
-Dean deleted this number from his phone-  
Cas: Dean? Dean!  
-Dean has blocked this number-  
Gabe and Dean's Chat  
Gabe: Dean you stu pid fuck my brother is sobbing  
Gabe: What the fuck he told you he loves you and this is how you repay him  
Gabe: You're an asshole, Dean Winchester.  
-Dean has blocked this number- 

Saturday  
“You've been sitting in the house all week, Dean. You started to smell and you've been moping. You need to get out.” Sam complained as he drove the Impala. The only reason he was behind the wheel was because Dean had no idea where the hell he was taking him. Dean just grunted, staring out the window and watching the passing houses speed off into a blur behind them as they drove.  
You're a mess, Dean Winchester. He kept repeating Sam's words over and over in his head. His thoughts were like the static on a TV. None of them made sense, and they were just annoying to listen to. He wished he could turn his brain off.  
“What have you been doing in the house all week anyways?” Sam stared at him through the front mirror and Dean just shook his head. He honestly didn't know. The entire week had been him staring at his phone, watching the missed calls from Bobby and Sam. He was waiting for one call. He knew he had blocked Cas' number, but he couldn't help but wish for the call. He remembers TV. But mostly his phone. His phone felt a bit more important than Dr. Sexy MD. At the moment.  
Dean blinked as the Impala slowed to a stop in from of a large, light blue house with a tall grey roof and white trimming. There was a cross nailed to the door. Dean felt his stomach twist into a knot, and he started to feel dizzy.  
“S-Sammy I can't do this. Why did you bring me here?” Dean groaned as he heard Sam step out of the car and into the road, crossing to Dean's side of the car. He leaned over, giving Dean a sorry look.  
He opened the car door and Dean stepped out, bitterly pulling his jacket tighter around him.  
It's Saturday. He should have seen this coming.  
“Come on Dean. You have to face him....” Sam mumbled, starting towards the house. You could tell by the way he walked that he had been through this yard many times before. Dean followed reluctantly, his stride clumsy as he tried to avoid things like flowers in the yard. He was afraid to face Cas. He was afraid to cry. It wasn't just facing Cas that he was afraid of, which the thought of facing Cas terrified, but he was scared of Gabe, and he was afraid of crying in front of him, he didn't want to seem weak.  
Before he knew it they had reached the door. The small cross nailed to the front door seemed so much bigger in person. It scared him, to be at the house of the boy he had hurt. He was scared to see the cross, of the religion he knew so little about. He was afraid, and just wanted to go home and watch Dr. Sexy MD. Sam grabs the knocker and knocks loudly which makes Dean jump. The knocker reminds him of one of the old houses in the vampire movies. It had an old, Victorian style to it up close.  
The door clicked and Gabriel opened it, smiling at Sam warmly, before he saw Dean, and his expression changed. At first, it was a look of pity, but he changed to a stone cold glare. He tried to focus himself on Sam.  
“Hey. Come on in.” He glanced over his shoulder before quickly kissing Sam and pulling him inside, Dean shuffling awkwardly inside behind them.  
The room was clearly their living room, with a large, fancy looking couch against the far wall and a large fireplace. Above the fireplace was a painting of four people. The eldest looking sat in a chair in the middle of the other three, his posture straight and perfect. A girl stood behind the chair, her shoulders rolled back and her head held high, but Dean could see a smile playing at her lips. Another boy stood on the left of the chair. It was Gabriel. Except he wasn't smiling. He looked....serious. And the last was another boy on the right of the chair. His posture was sort of slumped, and he didn't look as proud as the other three. In fact, he looked miserable. Dean recognized him. It was Cas. He turned his head away, feeling his eyes begin to sting.  
When he turned away, he acknowledged the new presence in the room. A boy with messy, dark hair and slumped posture stood, staring back at Dean. Dean swallowed. The boy was carrying a cup, and he looked a bit...messy. No, he looked like a wreck.  
“Who did you bring with you, Sam?” The boy asked Sam, who stood staring at Dean as well, his eyes looking worried. Dean flinched, biting his lip. The boy just continued to stare at him.  
“Cas?” Dean suddenly mumbled.  
Cas dropped the cup.  
Dean gasped, he hadn't expected Cas to recognize it was him.  
Then he remembered Cas telling him that nobody called him anything besides Castiel.  
Cas started backing away slowly, “I-i...I don't understand.” His voice was deep. Deeper than Dean expected. He saw the confusion in his siblings eyes. They were looking back and forth between Dean and Cas. The girl had a knowing look in her eyes, like she knew what was going on. Dean walks forward slowly, towards Cas, he holds his hand out,  
“Cas...” Dean called out in a weak voice. His voice was cracking. Cas seemed like he was about to run away but stops and stands in a semi-confident pose, Deans about to apologize but a man stomps in, he seems angry...but he seems like the kind of man who's always angry.  
“Castiel? Is this your water?” The man asks calmly, Cas keeps shaking his head. Then replies, “Yes sir.” Cas nods and the man looks around the room, almost like he's looking for answers,  
“Very well, clean it up.” He walks out again, not even acknowledging Sam or Dean. Everyone in the room is silent. Cas and Dean stare at the water mark on the carpet, while the others stare around, looking for answers.  
“I take it you two know eachother?” One of Cas' siblings ask, raising his eyebrow and looking at them. Neither of them answer him, and Cas stares directly at Dean. His piercing blue eyes seem to know everything.  
Dean nods slowly, and he sees the girl rest a hand on the other sibling's shoulder. Dean decided to assume that this was Anna and Lucifer.  
Lucifer glanced as Anna, who gave him a quick nod and the two turn away, disappearing into the dimly-lit hallway. Cas continued to stare at Dean, who didn't wanna meet his eyes. Sam eventually took Gabe's hand and led Gabe down the hall as well, leaving Cas and Dean standing a violent silence on their own. Even if it was quiet enough to hear an angel fall, Dean still couldn't hear his own thoughts. They were buzzing like radio static.  
“Dean...I...I didn't think you were still coming. I would have cleaned...” Cas glanced down at the water spot on the floor and turned towards a doorway, disappearing for a second and returning with a rag, dabbing up the spilled water.  
“The house is sort of a mess. Well, I'm sort of a mess too,” Cas chuckled half-heartedly, “I'm glad my dad didn't freak out over this in front of you guys. Usually he goes off and tries to throw crosses at me like ninja stars.” He was talking fast. He finished cleaning up the water and he took the rag and the cup and put them away before returning and grabbing Dean's hand, pulling him over to the couch and sitting them down.  
Cas just stared blankly between them and Dean continued to think over words in his head. He was having trouble piecing together sentences in his head.  
“Cas I'm sorry for being an idiot.” “Cas I really would like your number back.” “Hey Cas, you still drive that Prius?”  
He laughs inwardly, “I'm a mess.” Is all he says, Cas swallows and looks down. Dean can feel the tears bubbling up, he knows he's on the verge on tears. He wipes his nose and he feels like in that moment, if he was on the outside of his body, he'd see two messes. Standing in the middle of a living room, staring at each other. They probably look like idiots. Dean shuffles a tiny bit closer and Cas looks him up and down, “You weren't overcompensating when you said you were attractive.” Cas mumbles, almost like he was thinking out loud. Dean smiles half-heartedly.  
Cas stares at him and laughs, “You're a mess, Dean Winchester.” Was the last thing Cas said before Dean leaned in, his heart feeling like it was practically in his throat. Their lips met.  
It was probably risky, knowing Cas' father was somewhere in the house. Being with Cas in general was risky.  
If only Dean Winchester from 5 days ago had realized that Castiel had truly liked him, and realized that he did like him back, this whole situation would have been avoided. Tears would have been avoided. But then again, they might not be kissing right now. Dean continued to kiss Cas, bringing his hands to hold his face. He felt tears running down Castiel's cheeks. Cas pulled away, wiping his eyes.  
“Does this mean you want my number back?”  
“Only if you get rid of your Prius.”  
They both laughed.  
Dinner Time  
“So Dean, are you in school?” Cas' dad asks politely, he cuts whatever fancy meat they had, he seemed to be the only one in the room who didn't notice the awkwardness. Dean politely shakes his head,  
“I actually work full time as a mechanic.” Everybody nods and stays silent, his dad keeps going with the questions,  
“So do you have a girlfriend?” The man asks and Gabe barks out a laugh. His dad stares at him in confusion. “Gabriel that was rude.” Gabe nods at his dads comment and Mr. Novak nods at Dean, telling him to answer,  
“Um...no actually I just got out of a relationship.” Dean looks at his plate and plays around with the mashed potatoes on it. The dinner was even more awkward then he imagined, he wanted Mr. Novak to like him, but he also didn't really want to talk.  
“What happened?” Dean notices everyone around the table staring at their dad in annoyance. They all seem to have some social skills, so they know that he was getting too personal. “It wasn't working out between us.” Dean looks down as he feels his phone vibrating, “Speak of the devil.” He mumbles down,  
“You're talking about me?” Lucifer asks, and their dad glares at him, telling him that he shouldn't say that. Dean laughs and is excused. He strides quickly from the dining room, through the living room and out of the house. He stopped and leans against the fencing around the small porch, putting the phone to his ear and listening to the soft ringing. It clicked and he heard Lisa's familiar voice. He felt a pinch in his gut.  
“Hey, Dean...” She said quietly. He could heard music playing quietly in the background. It sounded like The Beatles.  
“Hey, Liss...” Dean said, chuckling under his breath. He couldn't believe he was talking to his ex at the same place where his new possible-boyfriend lived. This was like some weird movie.  
“Dean, I need to talk to you about something serious. Like...really serious.” Dean felt his heart starting to pound again. The pinch in his gut was starting to feel more like someone twisting his organs.  
“Go ahead, Lisa.”  
“I...I found out that I'm pregnant...”  
The front door opened and Cas stepped out. He was wearing a tan trench coat over his white button down, and he looked up at Dean, his eyebrows knitted together in worry.  
“Dean?” Lisa's voice brought Dean back to reality and he mumbled a quick “I'll call you back.” before hanging up. He pocketed his phone, and looked at Cas, who moved his hand to grip Dean's arm.  
“Are you okay? You look...frightened.” Cas' voice was seeping with worry. Dean sighed, running his fingers through his hair.  
“Lisa called me....”  
“And?”  
“She thinks she's knocked up.”  
Cas just stared, his blue eyes piercing Dean's green ones.  
“What do you think you'll do?”  
“I-I don't know, Cas.” Dean hung his head low, staring down at their feet. He felt Cas' lips against his forehead for a split second before he pulled away and let go of Dean's arm.  
“Just know that I'm gonna be here for you.”  
“Cas?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Can I have your number back?”


End file.
